Shawn Robinson
.jpg | portrayer = | years = 1977–82, 1984–93, 1997–2000, 2002–11, 2013– | first = August 15, 1977 | last = | family = Grayson, Robinson | alias = Tyke Robinson | birthname = Terence Grayson, Jr. | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Mackenzie Vanderbilt (2003–06) Megan Queen (2006–07) Avery Newman (2008) Gabriela Vasquez (2010) Krystal Young (2011–) | partner = | romances = Michelle Deveraux Gabriela Vasquez | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Gina Grayson Cooper | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = Amelia Grayson | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Drew Grayson Cameron Grayson | halfsisters = Nikki Mitchell Trina Grayson | sons = Quincy Grayson | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Evelyn Baldwin | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Terence "Tyke" Grayson II Storylines 1977–82 Terence comes to town in the summer of 1982 along with his mother Daphne and twin sister Nikki where he is reunited with his father Nick Grayson. 1984–93 1997–2000 Terence makes a surprise return in July 1997 when he realizes his twin sister Nikki needs him. An ecstatic Nikki throws him a welcome home party he reunites with his ex-girlfriend Krystal when he plants a kiss on her. She rejects him and announces he is married to his best friend and cousin Josh. Terence is riddled with guilt when Krystal suddenly leaves Josh the next day. Meanwhile, Terence plays referee between his sisters Nikki and Angie who are battling for the affections of Dexter Hawkins. Terence discovers Nikki's old diary in their childhood tree house and is shocked to discover that Dex's brother Jeremy Mitchell is actually his nephew Trey's biological father. He plans to confront her but Nikki gets sick during their meeting and he rushes her to hospital where she discovers she is pregnant. Meanwhile, Terence gets a job as a photographer's assistant. Terence is furious to discover that Nikki was raped and rages at the police to find her attacker even though Nikki is unable to identify him. He is shocked when Dexter suddenly proposes to Nikki and tries to talk him out of the wedding knowing he still has feelings for Angie. On the wedding day, Terence is venting to Angie and accidentally lets it slip that Trey is Jeremy, not Dexter's son. Angie exposes Nikki at the altar and marries Dexter leaving Nikki humiliated. A furious Nikki cuts Terence out of her life when she discovers that he told Nikki about Trey's true paternity. Meanwhile, Jeremy convinces Nikki's ex-lover rookie cop Frankie Snyder to look out for her while he can't. In 1998, Terence books a job at a local production studio and he is shocked to learn he is shooting adult film stars. Terence is enamored by one actress -- Zulay who also takes a liking to him. Terence walks in Zulay and her abusive boyfriend Jay and chases the guy off. He then offers to let her stay at his penthouse. Terence wants to help her get a job but she refuses to give him her real name. Terence later gets caught snooping through her things and he admits that he wanted her information for a job application. She leaves immediately telling him she can fill out an application on her own. Terence runs into Zulay whose real name is Gabi during her first day as a waitress. Terence wonders if she has ever thought about fashion modeling and she immediately rejects the idea. After Gabi gets fired for getting into a fight with a customer, Terence talks her into taking a modeling at Fox Creations where he has just started working as an intern. Terence convinces his aunt Vivian to let him sit in on the photo shoot. Though Gabi is quite impressive, the next photo shoot is ruined when Terence brings Nikki along -- who happens to be the woman that got Gabi fired from her waitress job. 2002–11 On May 9, 2002, Terence surprises Nikki and Jeremy at their engagement party. He reconnects with Gabriela much to Nikki's dismay. Nikki later sets Terence up on a blind date with Mackenzie Vanderbilt. 2013– Terence, Krystal and Quincy returned to Jericho City in April 2013 for Nick and Amelia's wedding. References External links Category:Grayson family Category:1977 births Category:Characters introduced in 1977